


Reading

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (double) downtime on a affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

Reading

The two agents lay on their separate beds each holding an open magazine.

"How can you read that stuff?" Napoleon asked pointing to his partner's copy of Quantum Mechanics Today.

" _I could ask you the same thing,"_ Illya said indicating his Playboy Magazine.

"Mine has interesting articles in it."

" _It has pictures of models in various stages of undress."_

"The models in your magazine are also in various stages of being stripped."

" _Napoleon, they are pictures of disassembled motors."_

"But my pictures are more entertaining."

" _I give up Napoleon; I will admit your pictures are more agreeably diverting."_


End file.
